A night alone
by drade666
Summary: Drade and Gabe get to spend a movie night alone that leads to other things.


_**A night alone**_

For the first time in months Gabriel and Drade were finally able to have a night to themselves just sitting in their apartment watching a horror movie together. Drade was sitting with her legs curled up behind her while lying on Gabriel's outstretched legs on the couch as he slowly carded his fingers through her crimson hair. Gabriel was only wearing his red silk boxers while Drade wore only a large T-shirt with black underwear as she lounged on Gabriel's abdomen in complete bliss. Drade placed a gentle kiss to Gabriel's knuckles when they finally came to rest at her collarbone earning Drade a look from Gabe, which she swiftly returned with a warm smile then leaned up to kiss him properly on the lips. Gabriel nuzzled against Drade's cheek for a second then tapped their foreheads gently together with a smile before kissing to her temple then down her neck till he reached the top of the T-shirt she was wearing before kissing back up her neck to make contact with her lips again. Drade kissed Gabriel back as his tongue slipped into her mouth allowing the taste of sweets to flow into hers while her hand ran across Gabriel's stomach to his side then back again one of his hands cupped the back of Drade's neck while the other rubbed her shoulder and upper arm. Drade straddled Gabriel's hips as she kissed him, moving from his mouth to nip along his jaw line then back to his mouth again and for the longest time they simply continued making out on the couch with Gabriel's hands cupping Drade's ass as her hands ran down his chest, over his shoulders and down his sides. Drade drew back for a moment to remove the faded grey T-shirt she'd been wearing as Gabriel propped himself up on his elbows he pulled her close with one hand to start placing a line of butterfly light kisses from Drade's navel up between her breasts then up her neck before moving back down.

Gabriel ran his hand over the curve of Drade's ass then along the mark he'd branded her with to mark her as his mate. Gabriel sat back as he ran his hands gently along her sides feeling the firm muscles there while she leaned down to place kisses along his chest now teasing him occasionally with the tantalizing flick of her tongue over his nipples. Gabriel sat up with Drade on his lap so they were now on the edge of the couch her hands tangling in his sandy blonde hair as she kissed him with their hips grinding into one another. Gabriel was hard against Drade's thigh as he rutted up against her his hands on her back, running over the large scars where her wings would emerge. Drade felt Gabriel's momentum as he moved to stand up with her in his arms so she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom only a few feet away. Gabriel laid Drade on the bed but she kept her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer till he could run kisses up her torso then back down his hands lazily massaging along her sides then occasionally squeezing a breast on their way back down. Gabriel snapped his fingers to remove the last of their garments making Drade smile as she pulled him so close she could feel his hard length rubbing along her.

"Can I have you?" Gabriel asked in a low husky tone

"Yes, you can have me" Drade responded as she leaned up to take his mouth with her own.

Gabriel slid into her easily as he rolled his hips she ground down at a counter rhythm making him moan. Drade tightened her grip on Gabriel's waist as her nails dragged along his back leaving light red marks and trailed through his hair to scrape gently at his scalp. Gabriel planted his hands on either side of Drade on the mattress to get better leverage as he increased his pace with his forehead resting in the crook of her shoulder Drade threw her head back in ecstasy. Thoughts ran through Drade's head of how perfect they were for one another, how they would spend eternity with each other and that was enough to push her over the edge as Gabriel followed shortly after. Drade kissed Gabriel as they lay on the bed together, others could say what they wished about how a demon and an archangel could never be together (even though she wasn't a demon) or how not being monogamous would never work yeah they could say what ever they wanted but right here, right now with Gabriel curled up next to her with his head on her chest it was just fine with her. Drade placed a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head then rested her chin on it gently, she still longed for the sweet release of death from this miserable existence she'd lived but at least now Gabriel would make living a little bit easier to take.


End file.
